Locke Cole
Summary Locke Cole (written Lock in Japanese) is a playable character from Final Fantasy VI. He is a thief, but prefers to be called a "Treasure Hunter". He is the first amongst the main party to encounter Terra Branford, rescuing her at Arvis's urging. He is flirtatious and sometimes goofy, but harbors deep guilt of some of his past actions and hides his pain beneath a smile. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least High 6-A to 5-A Name: Locke Cole Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: A "Treasure Hunter" (Thief), Member of the Returners Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Summoning, Afterimage Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth and water variety), Energy Blasts, Flight and Levitation, Petrification (Via Break), Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR (Via Warp/Teleport and X-Zone/Banish), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity/Demi), Able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magic attacks, Poison Manipulation, Barrier Creation (From both directly physical and magic attacks), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing/stopping opponents), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into imps), Invisibility (Which he can also inflict upon others), Sleep Inducement and various other forms of Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation (Via Doom), Information Analysis (Via Libra), Healing from Status Effects (Via Dispel), Minor Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse and Berserk), Minor Life Force Manipulation (Via Rasp and Drain), Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Via Holy/Pearl), Durability Negation (Via Ultima and several other spells) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Along with the rest of the party, Locke was capable of injuring and defeating a weakened Warring Triad and Kefka) | At least Multi-Continent level to Large Planet level Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Kefka during the battle in Thamasa by the end of the game) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Very high, fights through gauntlets of monsters regularly and defeated powerful beings like Kefka and Espers like Leviathan for prolonged periods. Range: Extended melee range with daggers and swords, at least several dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: *'Valiant Knife:' A special knife that utterly ignores conventional defenses, boosts his evasion rate, and increases in potency proportional to the amount of danger he's in. It enhances his attack speed while eliminating wasted movement, allowing him to double the number of physical attacks he is able to put out without reducing the force behind each individual blow. *'Zwill Crossblade:' Locke's mightiest dagger, a wind-elemental twin-bladed shiv that raises his ability to dodge incoming attacks. In addition, it raises his strength, stamina, and speed, and is able to put his foe to sleep should they survive his initial attack, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. *'Brigand's Glove:' A glove designed to leave foes reeling after a theft, it allows Locke to put the same force behind a theft attempt as he would any of his normal attacks, essentially mugging them with his normal striking strength. *'Thief's Bracer:' A glove inhabited by the spirit of a legendary thief, this item increases the likelihood of a successful theft and raises Locke's speed. *'Phoenix Magicite:' Locke's treasure, a summon he originally intended to use in order to revive his sweetheart Rachel, when used it summons the esper of rebirth, Phoenix, reviving all fallen allies with a quarter of their normal vitality. Intelligence: In spite of his flirtatious and goofy demeanor, Locke is a highly accomplished member of the Returners, easily dealing with most common soldiers and is responsible for rescuing Terra from the clutches of the Empire when they met in Narshe. Although he dislikes being treated as such, he is sticky-fingered, often pocketing important items and even pieces of equipment from his foes in and out of combat. He is proficient in the use of knives, swords, and throwing weapons and can keep up with experienced and hardened soldiers like Celes in a fight, later helping to take down Kefka, who had become the God of Magic, once and for all. However, he is somewhat lacking in magical prowess compared to his peers, resulting in his spells having a lower potency than the likes of the Half-Esper Terra or the trained Magitek Knight Celes. Weaknesses: He can only use Mirage Dive when he is hard pressed, has a limited supply of mana to use magic and is not as proficient with it as his peers, harbors deep guilt over what happened to his childhood friend and sweetheart Rachel, calling him a thief is a surefire way to get him riled up Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mirage Dive:' His signature and most powerful attack. When hard pressed, Locke begins generating afterimages to confuse his enemy, he then dives upon his foe to deal massive magical damage. This attack ignores conventional defenses and is unable to be blocked or parried. *'Ultima:' Unleashes the might of a powerful, lost magic to obliterate his foes. *'Firaga:' Locke sets his foes ablaze with a powerful fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Blizzaga:' Summons a mighty blizzard to deal heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Thundaga:' Attacks the opponent with powerful lightning bolts that converge on the target, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Arise:' A high-level healing spell that revives a fallen comrade to peak fighting strength. This ability can also be used to instantly exorcise undead foes. *'Holy:' Blasts his foes with sacred light, dealing heavy holy-elemental damage. *'Cura:' A mid-level healing spell that restores health. *'Poisona:' A healing spell that cures poison. *'Dispel:' Eliminates opponent's buffs. *'Break:' Petrifies opponent by turning them into stone. *'Drain:' Locke drains his opponent's stamina to replenish his own. *'Imp:' Shrinks his opponent to the size of an ant, resulting in a proportional drop in strength and speed, virtually making them incapable of fighting back through normal means. *'Warp:' BFRs the opponent to another dimension. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around himself or his allies relative to their opponents, increasing their effective combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around his opponents, lowering their effective combat speed. *'Stop:' Freezes time around his opponents, rendering them incapable of action. For more details of the techniques at this character's disposal, w:c:finalfantasy:Magic (Final Fantasy VI command) please consult this list. Key: Locke | Summons Note: Given little canon information is given on the sort of Espers and magic Locke has at his disposal at any given time, it's up to the discretion of the thread maker to specify which, if any, espers he has access to in the thread. Gallery FFXI_Dagger_1.png|Valiant Knife ZwillCrossblade-ffxii.png|Zwill Crossblade FFVI_Brigand's_Glove_Artwork.jpg|Brigand's Glove FFVI_Thief's_Bracer_Artwork.jpg|Thieves' Bracer SNES - Final Fantasy 6 - Locke Cole.png|Game Sprites Locke_III.jpg|Amano Artwork Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thieves Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Playable Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5